


Passive Me, Aggressive You

by blueabsinthe



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Come Shot, Comeplay, Community: pass_shoot_porn, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, New York Rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lesson in trust ... For the prompt: "I didn't want to fuck you/But you're pretty when you're mine"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passive Me, Aggressive You

**Author's Note:**

> Done for pass_shoot_porn on LJ, with the prompt: "I didn't want to fuck you/But you're pretty when you're mine". Title is from the album by The Naked and Famous.

It wasn't as if they had never done something like this … it was just they had never talked about doing _it_ before. So, it's kind of a surprise to Dan when he feels Ryan's warmth sneak up behind him, his strong arms encasing him in them. "Come on G," Ryan whispers, the warmth from his breath ghosting over the shell of his ear.

Dan's breath catches slightly as he feels Ryan's strong and calloused fingers tapping a little tune against his hipbones. He wonders if he's doing this deliberately. He knows all Ryan's secrets, and Ryan knows his. It's almost as if they are two different sides of a coin. So in sync, it's almost as if the rest of the world falls away for a while. He doesn't even remember how the idea got started. He likes to think it is from all those times as they watched them lace up skates. The way their fingers tensed, the veins in their arms visible as they pulled the strings taut. Dan resisted long enough, until eventually, the idea just was too much and … well, he supposes that's how they both ended up here. Pliable, and as non-resistant as a deflated souffle.

Dan wants to laugh it all off, and just fuck Ryan into the mattress, or couch, because really, he was not _that_ picky. Really, he'd settle for them fucking each other six times to Sunday if it meant they could just forget the whole conversation, or idea to begin with. Then again, the maddening way Ryan's hands were sneaking _just so_ under his shirt, and the way the remnants from his every exhale were hitting his clavicle was fucking maddening. He's never been able to deny Ryan well, anything, really. Not even since their rookie days. 

"Ryan …" he squeaks out. He means it to sound like a plea, a protest, a 'let's do this another time' type of tone, but it's as flimsy as paper.

"G …" he returns, arms running up and down his arms. He slides a hand past the waistband of Dan's jeans, traces the lines of his hipbones and taut abdomen. The motion sends a shiver through Dan's body, and he shudders, reaches a hand back to cling at Ryan's clothed hip. 

Dan lets Ryan put the length of silk in his hands, runs his thumb over the smooth, cool surface. Ryan lets his hand fall away when he's sure Dan's not going to drop it. He has his hands running down Dan's spine, the heat from his hand almost seem to burn through the thin cotton of his shirt. Ryan's head is tucked into the space where Dan's neck meets shoulder, his teeth nipping at the skin.

He swallows thickly around the lump in his throat, his hands hesitating as his sky blue eyes look down at the length of silk running through his fingers. The silk gleams in the dim lights of the room, and he raises the silk in front of him, marvelling at the texture, wondering if Ryan chose silk so it wouldn't cut into his skin as much. Ryan senses his hesitancy, and pinches his shoulders.

"We can do this another time, G," he says earnestly. "You don't have to do -"

Dan clears his throat and turns to face Ryan, yanking his shirt up and over his head. "No," he starts, "let's do this."

Ryan sighs. "Hold out your arms then." His voice is low and slightly gravelly. He unbuttons the tiny plastic buttons on his shirt, starting first with the cuffs at his wrist. Dan lets the silk slide through his fingers as Ryan undresses. He feels a slight breeze tickle his bare arms, and he shudders. 

"You know you can tell me if this gets a bit …" Ryan lets Dan place the length of silk in his hands. "A bit … off."

"Just shut up and let's do this, Ry."

Ryan's breath is even for a moment, before he clutches an end in his palm, and starts to curl the silk around Dan's wrists. The nerves and anticipation that they were finally doing this must have been getting to Ryan, because Dan could see as his hands shook, and he heard as Ryan swore, and the length being tied around Dan's wrist unfurled. 

Dan figured maybe he should put Ryan out of his misery, and relieve him of his nervousness, so he grabs the silk back from him. Dan brought his hand up to his mouth, and began to wrap the silk around his own wrist using his teeth. 

"Jesus, Cal, y'think we'd be better at doing this then we are," Dan says lightly through gritted teeth. He let his wrapped wrist fall to his side, the loose end dangling by his side. "One of these days, I'll teach you how to wrap wrists one-handed."

Ryan whacked Dan's shoulder teasingly, before his hands were grabbing for the silk. He tied the silk on Dan's other wrist, before he grabbed the loose end of the one laying by Dan's side and tying it too. Dan's breath hitched slightly as Ryan set about tying his wrists together. He noticed Ryan's hands were still shaking slightly as he did so. 

"Hey, Ry, you okay?" 

"Yes," Ryan answered just a little too fast. 

Dan felt his cock twitch and he groaned as he watched Ryan tie a very complicated looking knot in the silk. 

Ryan pulls away sightly, hands resting on Dan's hips as he walks backwards until his legs come up against the bed. He sinks into a sitting position and looks up at him. Watches the way Dan's chest rises and falls with each breath. His brow is furrowed in concentration. There was something significantly powerful in this. In having Dan restrained like this. It's coupled with the significant trust they share. 

"How you doing, G?"

Dan shifts, wriggles his wrists against the binding. "No, it's okay. I'm good, man. Really, I am."

"Really? You don't feel kind of …"

"Damn it, Ry, just get on with it."

Ryan feels his lips as they work their way into a thin line. He thinks trusting his teammates is enough, so why can he not shake the feeling that this still felt like one big trust issue with Dan. Granted it was a trust lesson, or was it exercise? Anyway, the point was, this was a trust lesson exercise neither of them would be getting from Tort's. And, Ryan cannot help but feel kind of smug that Dan trusts him enough to allow him to do this. 

"If you say so …" Ryan whispers, sliding his fingers up Dan's thighs, his fingertips sneaking into the waistband of Dan's jeans and unbuttoning the button and lowering the zip. He presses a light kiss to the side of Dan's stomach, and smirks against his heated skin as Dan shivers. 

Dan groans, and as Ryan looks up he can see Dan's jaw as it tightens, his breath catching in his throat. 

"G …" Ryan trails off, as his palm brushes across Dan's abdomen. "You sure you're okay? I mean, you look kind of …"

Dan shakes his head, blue eyes dancing in the dim light. "No, s'fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Damnit, Ryan, turn off the Captain side of your brain for once and just …" He tugs almost violently at his bound wrists. "If you touched me you'd realize just how fucking hard I am for you right now."

Dan's words alone send an electric current straight to Ryan's cock, and he resists the urge to writhe on the bed, ignoring the friction it would create between his cock and pants.

"Jesus fuck, Ry, I swear if you walk away from this now, I'll … please, Ry, just … don't do that."

That seem to be all the encouragement Ryan needed as he reached out, pulling Dan closer to him. Dan bends and their lips meet across the space. Dan thrusts his tongue inside Ryan's mouth, as Ryan tangles his hands in Dan's hair. 

"I'm going to …" Ryan starts, swallows hard, as they rest their foreheads against the other. 

Dan just nods, and lets his eyes flutter close as Ryan kisses his jaw. Ryan kisses his throat, lets his tongue run over the hollow of Dan's throat, before he slides off the bed, and kneels in front of Dan. 

"You still okay?" he asks, skating a hand over Dan's stomach. 

Dan nods. "Still okay," he agrees. 

Ryan gets back up, taking his place on the bed, and pulling Dan towards him, widens his knees, lets Dan settle between them. He presses a heated kiss to Dan's stomach, just under the navel, and listens as Dan's breath hitches. 

"Ry … if you … if you keep doing this, I may not … we may not …"

Ryan smirks as out of the corner of his eye he can see the loose ends of the silk flutter, and he knows Dan is trying desperately to reach out and shove his hand in his dark hair. Ryan knows how bad Dan likes fucking his face. 

_We may have to do this more often_ , Ryan thinks wickedly, licking a slow line across Dan's hips. 

Ryan tugs Dan's jeans and boxer briefs down, his breath running over Dan's exposed cock. Dan tenses as Ryan's dark eyes glance up at him. 

"I like you like this," Ryan muses. His hand circles around his rigid flesh, and he smiles as Dan inhales sharply and swears under his breath. 

"You do?" Dan's tone is half-growl, half-whine, and his arms tug at the silk. Ryan leans in, inhales deeply, before he flicks his tongue across the head. 

"Yeah," Ryan returns. "I like knowing I'm the only one that'll ever get to see you like this."

"Is there … is there anything … anything … oh, fuck, Ry," Dan chokes out, eyes glancing down just fast enough to see Ryan's tongue dart out. 

Ryan gets the tip of Dan's cock wet, and then sneaks just the head past his lips, pausing slightly to hear Dan groan. They've been fooling around like this for so long Ryan has it almost down to a science how Dan likes it. He can feel the tension in Dan's limbs as it sneaks back in; knows it's Dan's controlled way of asking him to hurry the fuck up.

He slides his mouth down Dan's length, hand holding the base of his dick steady. He alternates between light licks, to a hard suck. Varies the flicks of his tongue, the long, and short slides of his mouth down Dan's length. Ryan lets his free hand wander, running over his stomach, his hips, around to press into the sensitive skin of Dan's spine. He can feel the soft downy hair there, revels in the texture. Dan is pretty still for the most part, save for a few well-timed thrusts of his hips, sending his cock further into Ryan's hot, welcoming mouth. 

Ryan lets his hand travel up Dan's chest, before he curls it around his neck, applying just the tiniest bit of pressure, and he nearly chokes on Dan's cock as Dan's hips buck. He lets the sensation and pressure rush through Dan's system before he releases his throat, and moves his index and middle finger to Dan's lips. 

He watches as Dan sucks them into his mouth in a hot, wet drawing pull. Dan's pre-come is leaking into his mouth, and he twists his hand on Dan's cock in an absolutely maddening motion, before he brings the hand down to touch his balls, pulling a little.

"Oh, fuck, Ry …" 

Ryan manages to slide his two, by now, wet fingers up to the second knuckle joint into Dan's ass, and Dan forgets his name, and thrusts almost violently into Ryan's mouth. Ryan resists the urge to gag, and he curls the fingers from his free hand into Dan's hip. 

"Jesus shit, Ry. I'm sorry. Fucking sorry, just … oh, fuck …"

Ryan sucks at him again, and he watches as the muscles in Dan's stomach tense. Dan shifts his stance, and the silk jerks as Dan tugs at it again. 

"Ry …" Dan says in a warning tone. 

He pulls back, works him with varying long, and short strokes. Ryan flicks his dark eyes up to meet Dan's blue ones. "I want you to come on my skin," he orders. Ryan nibbles on his bottom lip, and runs his tongue over them, assessing how raw his bottom lip is. "Come on, G."

Dan comes hard, his knees shaking, his eyes screwed shut. His come coats Ryan's hand, runs down his wrist, and Ryan cannot contain the groan as he feels his cock throb between his legs. 

He strokes Dan through his orgasm, until he starts to soften against his palm, and then he slowly withdraws his hand, bringing up his come slicked hand to lick the remnants away. 

Ryan eventually reaches out and unknots the silk, and watches as Dan shakes out his arms. 

"Jesus shit, Ry."

Ryan lets out a short bark of laughter. "C'mere," he growls.

Dan is all too willing to do as instructed, as he moves as swiftly as a jungle cat pouncing on it's prey. He pushes on Ryan's shoulder, until Ryan is on his back, staring up at the ceiling as Dan covers his body with his. 

Ryan is curled against Dan's side later that night. He listens to Dan breathe. Watches his chest rise and fall. "You are the best thing that has ever been mine," he breathes. 

He lets Dan curl an arm around him, encasing him against his side. "I know. So are you," Dan returns. 

Ryan lets Dan's scent, his warmth run through his veins, and yeah, they both know. Because, it's always been like this. 

Just this safe, this controlled, this … real.


End file.
